


On the Run

by Odalis88



Category: Sherrilyn Kenyon, The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run from an assassin, Maris and Ture find comfort in each other's arms, but things are never so cut and dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written right after Sherrilyn Kenyon's Born of Silence and does not follow exact canon. It's partially how I imagine Cloak & Silence will be like...

Ture moved to the part of the ship that housed crew quarters and poked his head into Maris’s cabin door. He sat hunched over at his desk, reading computer files and muttering quietly to himself. His short, blue-black hair was on end from all the times he must have run his fingers through it in frustration. It was strange to see Maris, who always seemed so joyous and carefree, bent over documents that could mean life or death. 

From the hall he could still hear Hauk and Fain arguing in the cockpit. They were a strange, fierce pair of Andarion brothers. Both extremely tall and good looking, important traits to their race, they bickered like an old married couple and fought like children. While they were generally nice to him, Ture still preferred to keep his distance. Maris on the other hand, he couldn’t stay away from, even though he knew he should. 

A strange, foreign emotion gripped him. Maris was risking so much by just taking him along, by vowing to protect him. Kyr scarred the shit out of him but not facing the assassin alone, Maris’s own brother, made him feel safe. 

Ture’s life had never been an easy one and he’d all but given up on finding someone he wanted to share it with. People were meant to be loved and things to be used, but all too often the world got the two mixed up; life had tutored him all too well on the concept. Ture knew it wasn’t meant to be with Maris, who had made it clear he didn’t need a relationship, but that didn’t stop Ture from seeking out his company whenever he was lonely. 

Maris turned as he sensed a presence behind him. “Sweetie,” he smiled, “Come in.”

And, Ture thought angrily to himself, it would help his sanity if Maris didn’t always look so sexy or so damn happy to see him all the time. “Any luck?” 

They were currently on the run from Maris’s insane older brother, Kyr. Maris was scouring League records trying to determine when, and where, he went off-grid. Kyr was a valued assassin for The League, an organization originally meant to prevent a single tyrant from taking over the Ichidian Universe but had been severely corrupted over time. Whatever Kyr’s mission now, Maris was sure he acted without the knowledge or approval of The League.

“I’m no good at this stuff. If Syn couldn’t find anything, I doubt very much that I will.” Maris gritted his teeth. He knew the exact moment he and Darling had screwed up during the rescue of The League prisoners, of which Ture had been among. He’d allowed his identity to be compromised and made himself a target. If Kyr had held a grudge against him before his banishment, he sure as hell popped a gasket when he discovered his little brother aided the Sentella, a secretive group that opposed The League and with whom he also held a major grudge against, in rescuing his prisoners. 

“You’ve done a good job so far. Keeping both of us safe given how much Kyr wants to kill us is no easy task.” Ture stood behind Maris in his chair and started massaging his shoulders. “You’re so tense. I need you to relax. If you’re going to protect me, you can’t go making yourself sick with stress.”

Maris didn’t respond. The touch felt so good that he couldn’t hold back a moan born deep in his throat. Ture’s caresses bypassed his no-doubt casual intention and zapped straight to Maris’s sex. Why could he think of nothing else around this man?

He caught one of the hands and rubbed it against his cheek. He could hear Ture’s quickened breath behind him. Maintaining a gentle grip on the wrist in his possession, Maris stood and turned to face Ture. The color was high in his face and neck, and his eyes smoldered. He’d been tortured by those eyes for weeks, that mouth, that body. When Ture’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips, Maris could stand it no longer. 

Pressing his lips against Ture’s, Maris groaned as he tasted him for the first time. But it ended quickly with a gasp from Ture. 

“Why- What are you doing?”

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Maris looked embarrassed, almost like he’d expected Ture to push him away. That thought just about made Ture laugh out loud ‘cos, yeah, he’d been fantasizing about Maris for weeks and just the thought of kissing him made him hard.

For some reason though, Maris’s endearment made Ture blush. It was stupid, Maris called everybody ‘sweetie’, but deep down he really wanted to be that for someone. 

For Maris.

“I don’t…” For some reason, Ture couldn’t voice his mental state. He tried to make a sound, any sound, but his voice wouldn’t obey him for a full minute. Finally, he managed, “What about Darling?”

Maris looked at him quizzically. “What about him?”

“You love him.” It hurt seeing them together when it was so obvious how Maris felt, even though he knew Darling to be straight and married to Ture’s best friend, Zarya. Ture knew Maris would never feel that way for him.

“Yes.” Maris agreed at once. “He’s my best friend and I owe him my life and my sanity. I’d die for him.”

Ture sagged against the back of a nearby chair, unable to look into Maris’s deep, brown eyes. 

“Honey, I understand how our relationship looks from the outside. Okay, I don’t,” he conceded, “but Zarya tried to explain it to me once. I’ve been in love with Darling since we were kids, before I even really knew what it meant. But I finally accepted that we’d never be together the way I’d hoped. I’m truly happy for him and Z. They’re made for each other.” 

Maris knelt beside Ture’s chair, balancing his hands on the latter’s knees. “I have many close friends who don’t judge me for being different. But none of them really understand my past the way you do, or make me feel so proud to just be myself.”

“You don’t need the baggage that comes with a relationship, and neither do I.” 

Maris cringed as Ture threw his own flippant words back at him. He stroked Ture’s cheek. “Can you forgive me, sweetie, for saying that? I haven’t let anyone new get close to me in so long that I keep people at a distance from the start. But I want you. I want you to grab me and kiss me senseless. Don’t act like you don’t want it too.”

Ture finally looked into Maris’s brown eyes which, as usual, were lined with black eyeliner. He’d fallen for this man before he’d even seen his face. In the darkest hour of his life, a deadly warrior had saved him, cared for him. He’d dreamt of the moment his desires would be reciprocated. 

There were times when he swore Maris was part Trisani, a powerful race of people renowned for their physic powers, for he read the exact moment acceptance lit Ture’s eyes and crushed their lips together in another kiss. And this time, Ture didn’t hold back.

Weaving his fingers into Maris’s hair, Ture walked them to the desk and shut the computer with a snap. Heat crept into his body; he could feel answering arousal in the bulge Maris pressed against his groin. It felt oddly reassuring, safe. 

This was how it was supposed to feel with a lover. This was what he’d denied himself for years, trying to fit in on Caron, in his restaurant. He belonged here, in Maris’s arms. Suddenly, Ture ached with throbbing excitement, painful awakening. 

“I’m sorry,” Maris whispered against his ear, breath tickling and stirring the red hair at Ture’s neck.

“For what?” Ture couldn’t think of anything beyond the fireworks erupting throughout his entire body. 

“It’s my fault Kyr is after you. If not for me, you’d have been left alone. Once again, my friendship bears high risk to everyone around me.” He fiddled with the buttons of Ture’s shirt, opening them slowly. “And thank you, for being here for me when I need you.”

“I’m not a fighter. I probably hold you back.”

“You make me stronger.” Maris looked directly into Ture’s eyes so he would see the truth in his words. Then he kissed Ture with all the built up desire that had broiled beneath the surface ever since they had first met. Undoing the last button, Maris pushed Ture’s shirt off his shoulders. He made no move to rid himself of his own clothing, wanting to let Ture go at his own pace. 

Ture’s hands moved torturously over his torso for a minute before grabbing a fistful of his ornate robes and growling. “How do you get these things off? Do aristos really need a hundred layers of clothing?”

Maris laughed and shrugged out of the outermost layers. Ture’s eyes widened at the sight of flexible, lightweight armor that was hidden beneath Maris’s shockingly purple robes. It was a reminder that Maris was still a soldier, that no matter how much he despised violence, he was prepared and able to do what was necessary to protect them. 

“Now, you don’t have any like, spring-loaded knives or anything, do you?”

“No, honey. They’re not my style.” Maris’s eyes smiled and he shed the rest of his armor and clothes himself. “I’m more a hand-to-hand type of guy.”

Ture bit back a moan at the sight of Maris in all his glory. Though Maris was leaner than himself and stood slightly shorter, he was more sinewy and graceful, and Ture knew firsthand how deadly. 

He sat Maris on the edge of the desk and kissed him again, grinning against his lips when strong legs wrapped around his waist and held him closer. 

Trailing his hand down Ture’s chest, Maris paused to pluck at a tight nipple. “You’re already so responsive.”

“Mari,” Ture groaned.

Kissing the juncture of Ture’s neck and shoulder, “How long has it been for you?” Maris whispered. 

“I… Um, a wh-while.” He hadn’t taken a lover since before his parents disowned him, and it wasn’t exactly a warm-fuzzy memory.

Maris cupped his erection through his pants. “You can do me, if you want.”

Ture hardened further at the confident touch and wanted to cry at Maris’s offer. From what little he knew about Mari’s past, it couldn’t be easy for him to make that proposal. It made Ture’s heart swell more for him. 

Maris was the only person who’d never betrayed or hurt him, was one of only two people in the universe Ture could truly count on. Reality hit him with the force of an engine blast. 

He loved this man. 

“No. I want you inside me, Mari.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Maris removed the last bits of Ture’s clothing and stroked him to full hardness. Then he stood and picked Ture up like he had the first time they’d met, only then it had been because Ture was injured, and brought him to the bed.

“I know it shouldn’t turn me on so much that you can do that,” Ture said, “but it totally does.”

Maris’s eyes twinkled as he sat Ture in the middle of the bed. “You know what turns me on?” Maris stroked Ture’s prick and watched as precome oozed out in pearly drops. “How hot you are for me. And we’ve only just started.”

“Mari!”

“Do you want me to take you into my mouth?”

Ture groaned and thrust his hips. “Yes!”

Maris moved down Ture’s body, teasing him with more gentle caresses before taking the tip of his cock between his lips. 

The kisses Maris gave his shaft made his eyes roll back into his head. Then, without warning, Maris swallowed around him. 

While Ture was riding the high, Maris took the opportunity to work a finger into him. “Gods, you’re tight.”

Ture gripped Maris’s wrist in one hand and a fistful of black hair in the other, holding the other man to him. “Now!” 

“Hang on, baby.” Maris wet his fingers and inserted another one. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Ture’s breath caught in his throat as Maris plied him and tugged on his hardness simultaneously. He opened his legs wider, encouraging Maris to take what he wanted from him. It was such a vulnerable position, but he didn’t feel helpless when Maris looked at him. He was powerful and wanted. When the fingers scissored and twisted inside him, he couldn’t hold back a yell.

“You look so beautiful, Ture. I love seeing you like this, back bowed, head thrown back. And your cock… I can’t even describe the perfect shade of plum it is when you’re about to come for me.” 

Ture huffed out an amused breath. He was nothing special, especially compared to the perfection of Mari’s body, but it meant a lot that Maris thought so. And then Maris was reading his mind again.

“I know you don’t believe me, and it pains me that my boy doesn’t know how gorgeous he is.” Maris paused, looking up at him from beneath impossibly long, dark eyelashes, and gripped the base of Ture’s cock. “You are my boy, aren’t you?”

“Yours.” And it was completely true. He would never meet another man who made him feel like Maris did, so loved and secure, nor would he desire another man with such fervor or passion. 

“That’s right,” Maris purred in approval. “You’ve got lovely red hair, more striking even that Darling’s, I must say. And I’ve never seen anyone with your particular color eye. The gray smolders when you lust after me when you think I’m not looking, turns silver in the sunlight, I could live a thousand lifetimes and not meet a being with eyes like yours.” 

“Mari! Now!”

Maris leaned down, keeping a finger inside to tease him and a hand stroking his length, and kissed him, taking his mouth the way he planned to take his ass. Deeply, steadily, lovingly.

“I haven’t finished cataloguing my favorite body parts yet.” He cupped Ture’s sac gently. “Since you’re getting so impatient, I’ll skip down my list. I love how strong you are, physically, emotionally. You’re not a soldier, but you are so impeccably made that I could spend hours exploring every dip and bulge of muscle on your body. Trust me baby, you are anything but ordinary.”

Surprisingly, Ture believed him. No one had ever seen him that way before. 

“Prove it to me,” Ture challenged, needing him inside. “Or I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

“I don’t think so.” Maris climbed up his body, his knees kept Ture’s shoulders pinned to the bed. He smoothed the short red hair before gripping Ture’s skull and feeding him his leaking cock. 

Ture’s mouth was hot and wet around him, offering strong suction. Maris freed his arms so Ture could grip his thighs. 

“Ooh… you’re so good at that, baby. My cocksucker.” 

The words were said lovingly, but also like he was being claimed. Ture hummed around the girth in his mouth, liking possessive Maris. He pulled back. “Are you going to come down my throat, Mari?”

“I want to,” Maris groaned. “But not today. I’ll make you take my cream another time.” He scooted down Ture’s body and knelt between his thighs. 

Maris placed Ture’s legs over his shoulders, staring openly at the body before him. Ture thought he would die from pleasure as Maris rubbed slowly against him, and finally, teased his opening with the head of his cock. 

But Maris didn’t enter him. Ture saw uncertainty in him for the first time. “What’s wrong?”

“I… won’t be offended if you changed your mind. I know I’ve messed up your life, put you at risk.” Maris swallowed. “I’ll understand.”

“You never stop looking out for me, do you?” Ture wrapped his hands around Maris’s neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. “No more of this ‘messing up my life’ talk. I’d have died weeks ago in a League prison if you hadn’t recued me, and I didn’t even know you then. You put me at risk? I put me at risk and I wouldn’t get rid of you for all the credits in the universe.”

Maris smiled sweetly down at Ture, unable to speak through the swell of emotion that gripped him. How could he have been satisfied by all those empty, frivolous flings with his old ‘boyfriends’? He saw now that he had pursued all those men because he felt void, so he’d find another boy-toy to fill it, only it had never been enough. 

“I want you to be sure. I couldn’t stand for you to look back and regret being with me.”

Ture wanted to tell him he was being stupid, the only thing he regretted was that it had taken so long for them to be together. He wanted to let Maris know he was honored to be his friend, proud to be with him, and that he never wanted them to be apart.

Instead, he said, “I love you.” 

The words were torn from him before his mind could censor them, and for a second, he wanted to suck them back into his mouth. But the bright smile Maris gave him made his bravery totally worth it. 

Reaching down, Maris touched himself so he could guide his cock into Ture’s tight channel. He delighted in Ture’s silent scream, moving as easily as he could to make the intrusion as painless as possible. 

Once he was fully seated, he stilled, allowing Ture’s body time to adjust. “I love you too, baby. I probably never would have waited so long to have you under me if that weren’t the case.”

“Maris!” Ture reached around to grab Maris’s strong thighs, trying to make him move. He undulated beneath him, legs still over Mari’s shoulders, body open and welcoming. 

“Do you know what I fantasized about when I’d visit your restaurant?” Maris asked, offering an agonizingly slow rhythm. “Stripping you down in the kitchen, spreading you over a counter and covering you in the whip cream you use for desserts.”

“I’d be your dessert? I want that, for you to eat me. But it’s a totally unsanitary thing to do in a kitchen.” Ture’s neck arched. “God! I won’t be able to go in there without thinking about that now. Or use whip cream without getting hard.”

Maris smiled smugly. “Good.”

“What-what about you? Could you go into another meeting with Darling and the gerents if I promised to hide under the table and blow you? Could you be in there, thinking about that?”

Maris grasped Ture’s cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Would you like that? I’d have you stashed under the table during important events so you could pleasure me. We might take hours, and you’d be so hard and desperate to come, only you’d have to wait until I had you alone.” 

“Please, Mari.” Ture didn’t know what he was asking for. Release? Mercy from the fantasy Maris was describing?

“I know, baby. Let me know when you’re about to come.” Maris stroked Ture’s cock and deepened his thrusts, pulling out almost completely before plunging in to the hilt. 

“God… Almost,” Ture gasped. He reached down to touch where they were joined. Feeling Maris, hard and slick, sliding inside him was heaven. In an effort to make the ecstasy last longer, he tried to hold back his orgasm, but it was like trying to hold back a hurricane. “I’m coming!”

Maris did the last thing Ture expected. He stopped thrusting, bent down and milked Ture with his mouth. The shock of it was nearly enough to make him hard all over again. 

“Now you,” Ture demanded weakly. “I want to see you come, Mari.” Reaching up, he worried one of Maris’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. This made Maris moan deep in his throat, eyelashes fluttering prettily. He’d have to remember this sweet spot for next time. 

“Want me to come in you or on you?”

“Oh my god.” Yes, his stiffy was definitely coming back now. “On me. I want to wear your release.”

“Ture!” Maris pulled out and lowered Ture’s legs on either side of him. He stroked himself once, twice, and shot on Ture’s lower belly. 

Maris collapsed next to his lover, resting an arm across his torso. “Are you going to come again?”

“I don’t know that I can so soon.”

“I’d enjoy seeing you prove yourself wrong.”

Color tinted Ture’s cheeks. “What? You want to watch me bring myself off?”

Maris groaned. “You have no idea what that thought does to me. Imaging you touching yourself, not joining in, egging you on. Now would be the time to do it. I’m all tuckered out.” 

Ture saw laughter in Maris’s playful eyes. “Let’s not start off with lies, Mari. I know as well as you do, that you could probably go jogging around this ship a few times right now and not be ‘tuckered out.’ You’re trying to trick me, only it won’t work.” Ture smiled, loving the easy banter between them. 

“Forgive me, love. I must have been a fool to attempt misleading someone who obviously knows me so well. I shall endeavor to try harder in the future. So… about that show…”

The intercom clicked and Hauk’s voice filled Maris’s cabin, interrupting their play. “If you’ve come to a lull in jumping each other’s pathetically frail bones, I need you on the bridge. Chop, chop Maris!”

Ture gasped but before either of them could answer, Fain’s voice joined Hauk’s. “Give them a minute Dancer, don’t you remember what it feels like to be in love? What am I thinking? You can’t get a woman and we both know it.”

“Shut up, Fain or I will shoot you out an airlock! And I told you not to call me that.”

“For the last time, I’m not calling you Hauk! It’s my name too, you freak. Your options are Dancer or Space Trash.” Fain sighed heavily. “Maris, Ture, take a personal minute, but we’ll be needing you up here soon.”

Ture didn’t know whether to laugh or not.

Maris called to the intercom in the ceiling sarcastically, “Thanks guys! You people are real considerate.”

Hauk answered. “Not people, human.” A click signaled they’d cut communications. 

Ture turned to Maris. “Is it odd that they scare me more than Kyr?”

Maris laughed and began to pull his armor and robes back on. “Yes. Andarions are to be feared, most definitely. But Fain and Dancer Hauk are on our side. They’re good guys.”

He sat down next to Ture once he was fully dressed and said more seriously, “I still think Kyr should be top of the list of people to fear. I’m almost confident we’ve successfully led him away from Caron. Zarya and Darling shouldn’t be in any danger, well, any more than they are usually.”

Ture tried to focus on the positive. He’d never forgive himself if Zarya were hurt. “You’d better go before the Andarions barge in and haul you away.” He leaned in for a tentative kiss, one Maris returned with enthusiasm. “Come back to me soon.”

“I intend to. I’d like to play switch with you.”

“You’re- you want- we’d…” Ture stumbled for the right words, unsure if he understood what Maris was saying. 

Maris smirked and grasped Ture’s renewed erection. “Save this for me.”


End file.
